Il Mio Amore
by SilentSnowDreamer
Summary: R27 Oneshot - Tsuna had seen his future before, but he couldn't stop it from repeating. Now, he can only pray that his love for Reborn will last forever and that his past self will do what he couldn't. Written for XxMadamCookieMonsterxX


It was a peaceful day in Namimori, as usual, the birds were tweeting peacefully, as usual, and the Sawada household—

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is going to eat all the cake!!"

"Lambo! Don't steal I-pin's cake!"

"Haha, Lambo is definitely ranked as number one annoying Mafioso"

"Reborn, I made you some snacks. (Holds up something unidentifiable)"

"Ara ara, so energetic!"

"Mom! Can't you tell them to shut up so I can relax in peace!?"

… It was more or less the usual. Tsuna ruffled his hair in annoyance and fell back onto his bed, stuffing his face in his manga. After Lambo ate I-pin's cake, the two began running around little circles in his room, Lambo laughing like the stupid, idiotic brat he was and I-pin trying to catch the kid.

Not able to take this any longer, Tsuna sat up again and took in a deep breath.

"Lambo! I-pin! Get out of my room!" He shouted on the top of his lungs. I-pin bowed in apology and muttered some Japanese gibberish mixed with some Chinese before exiting the room. There was silence for a mere moment before Lambo began laughing and running around in circles again.

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san is going to keep playing!" He shouted and continued his annoying laugh, louder than before. Tsuna groaned and buried his head under his pillow, trying very hard to pretend the cow brat didn't exist.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you can't even get rid of one nuisance, how do you plan on becoming the boss of Vongola?" Reborn's voice sounded from over Lambo's laughing. Tsuna had a hunch that the Arcobaleno was either on the headboard or next to him.

"I don't want to be a mafia boss…" Tsuna mumbled from under the pillow. Reborn frowned.

"I thought you would've accepted it by now, especially since you fought so hard to obtain the rings." Reborn said, disappointment in his voice. Tsuna sat up and glared at the infant.

"You're getting pretty cocky for you to look at me like that." Reborn said and delivered a drop kick to Tsuna's face, who fell back pitifully onto his bed.

"You're ten years too early to be looking at me like that." Reborn said as he landed gracefully on the bed's headboard. Tsuna sat back up, his hands over his nose.

"Even ten years from now, I'll still be ten years too young to glare at you!" Tsuna pointed out ironically.

"Of course, since with each year that passes by, I also grow older too." Reborn said happily. "You've improved Tsuna, to be able to find the hidden meanings in people's words."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and then winced. While he was fighting with Reborn, I-pin had come back into the room and was playing with Lambo again, being as loud as ever.

"Would you two just leave already!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Hahahaha! No one tells Lambo-sama what to do!" Lambo said and then jumped into the air, pulling out his grenades and pulling the pin. He threw it at Reborn.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo shouted. Leon transformed into a hammer and Reborn swung it around, deflecting the grenade and making it smack into Lambo, who flew out of the window. Right after that, a great explosion erupted from outside and Lambo was sent flying back in, his hair and skinned burned from the grenade.

"Gotta… stay… calm…" Lambo said as he slowly picked himself up from the floor. Tsuna sighed. He knew what was coming next. Lambo would break out crying saying that he can't and then fire the ten-year bazooka.

Reborn sighed and turned around to face Tsuna.

"You really need to do something about that nuisance." Reborn said.

"Isn't it supposed to be you who gets rid of him!?" Tsuna shouted. From the corner of his eyes, Tsuna saw Lambo pulling out his ten-year bazooka. Tsuna sighed. He just hoped Bianchi didn't decide to walk into his room while adult-Lambo was here.

Right when Lambo was about to fire at himself, I-pin came and kicked him, sending the bazooka soaring through the air. It landed on Reborn and fired.

Tsuna's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. No way! How could Reborn _not_ dodge something like that!? Tsuna was speechless. He had never seen Reborn so careless before!

Finally, the smoke from the bazooka cleared and he found himself looking at the back of a tall male clad in a black suit and wearing a fedora hat. The man scratched the back of his head and sighed. He looked at the crying Lambo and at I-pin, who just that stared at him in awe.

"If these two are here, I must be in Dame-Tsuna's house…" Tsuna heard the man say. Tsuna paralyzed. Did he say Dame-Tsuna? Was this Reborn!?

The man walked over to the two kids, his shadow looming over them, and gave them a glare… well, that's what Tsuna thought because Lambo instantly snapped his mouth shut and stared at the man in fear along with I-pin, who was also shivering.

"Get lost." The 'maybe' Reborn said in a menacing voice and the two scrambled as fast as they could out of the room, crying in fear.

"Now, to find Tsuna…" The man said and turned around. His eyes met Tsuna's and he froze.

Tsuna was still in the same position, silently thinking in his head, _Yeah, that's definitely Reborn…_

Reborn smiled and walked towards Tsuna. He knelt down and stared at Tsuna straight in the eye.

"Long time no see, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a high-pitched "ah…" Tsuna was too shocked to speak. In ten years, wasn't Reborn supposed to be in his teens? This man looked like he was in his twenties!

The older Reborn smiled almost painfully and took Tsuna into a tight hug, making the younger boy squeak in surprise.

"It's been too long…" Reborn said quietly.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing!?" Tsuna yelled as he finally got a hold of his voice. Reborn looked at the teen.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Reborn asked, annoyance in his voice. Tsuna's cheeks heated up from having his tutor's face so close and he shook his head feverishly.

"That's not what I meant! Why are you hugging me?" Tsuna demanded. Reborn smirked, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Because I love you." Reborn replied. Tsuna froze. Did he hear what he thought he just heard?

Tsuna felt the blood drain from his head and he leaned back, about to faint. Reborn frowned and smacked the teen a couple of times.

"I only have 5 minutes to be here, so don't faint on me!" Reborn said, bringing the boy back from the edge of darkness. Tsuna rubbed his sore cheeks and stared at Reborn.

"So, what did you mean by when you said, "I love you"?" Tsuna asked. He was still a little edgy from the awkward atmosphere, but he was used to getting into weird situations so he was adapting pretty fast to this disturbing information.

"It's just what it sounds like. I love you and have always loved you, whether in the future or past, dead or alive." Reborn said. Tsuna grimaced.

"Okay then… I have a question." He said after a pause.

"It's been really bothering me, but why aren't you… younger? Shouldn't you be, like, only in your teens?" Tsuna asked. He really wanted to know. Reborn sighed.

"Your future self broke the curse of the Arcobaleno so we were able to revert to how we used to be." He explained. Tsuna made an 'oh' with his mouth, showing that he understood.

"Now then… since I'm here for only a limited amount of time, I want to hurry up and get started." Reborn said and leaned in closer to Tsuna. The teen blushed as he looked at his tutor's face.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked innocently. Reborn grinned.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously. Tsuna made a puzzled face. Before he knew it, he felt the sensation of the other's lips against his. Tsuna's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, trying to back away.

Reborn held the boy in place by placing his hand behind the teen's neck. He stuck his tongue into Tsuna's open mouth and deepened the kiss.

Tsuna's face became a darker shade of red and he closed his eyes tightly. He could taste the other almost too well and it made his tongue tingle, like sparks were dancing on the flesh. Reborn had the taste of mint and something unnaturally sweet. Tsuna guessed that it was alcohol, but it could've been anything really.

Reborn pulled away after a moment, licking Tsuna's lips one last time before looking at his students flushed face with satisfactory.

Tsuna brought the back of his hand to his lips and wiped away the wet feeling.

"Uh… why did you do _that_?" Tsuna asked. Reborn smirked.

"Same answer as before." He replied. He hugged Tsuna close to him and buried his face into the boy's soft brown hair.

"I missed you so much…" Reborn said quietly. Tsuna returned the hug, but was confused. Why did he miss him so much? Was his future self on a vacation or on some over seas business?

_No, Reborn is patient. Even if it was a whole year he would wait. He's just that type of guy._

Tsuna silently gasped.

_U-unless…_

Tsuna tightened his hold on the man. He began to shake and his eyes started to feel hot and itchy.

"R-Reborn… is there by any chance that… even ten-years from now…" Tsuna mumbled. Reborn made a pained face and tightened his hold on his student.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna hiccupped. The tears fell down his cheeks and he buried his face into the man's shoulder.

"Ten years from now… am I not by you and my family's side?" Tsuna asked as he began to cry harder.

Reborn rubbed the boy's back, trying to sooth the sobbing boy.

"You will be this time. I'll make sure of that…" He said and he crashed his lips to Tsuna's once more. Tsuna whimpered but closed his eyes and pressed against the other as much as he could, holding him like he was his life.

Reborn darted his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, tasting the boy's vanilla sweet taste. He rubbed the other's tongue gently, making the teen moan.

Reborn broke away from the kiss.

"I'll never let you go… ever again…" He said and in a sudden 'poof' pink smoke surrounded him and he disappeared. In his place, the baby version Reborn was still in Tsuna's arms.

Tsuna looked at the baby for a moment before more tears slipped down his face. He hugged his tutor tightly.

"Baka-Tsuna…." Reborn said in a hushed tone as his student quietly cried.

"Reborn… at least tell me… was everyone there... Alive?" Tsuna asked between his hiccups. Reborn nodded and Tsuna smiled.

"T-thank goodness." Tsuna said in relief.

"But it's pointless for them to be there if you're not there. Don't die, Tsuna." Reborn said as he somewhat returned the hug to comfort his student. Tsuna nodded.

"I won't." He promised.

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

~Ten Years Later~

"Tenth, happy 25th birthday!" Gokudera said happily. Tsuna smiled. He looked over at the gift table to see that it was already overflowing with all kinds of presents. He mentally sighed. Rich bastards (though he was one too) trying to win him over with money. The mafia definitely knows no shame. To get on the Vongola's good side, they hoped that the Tenth generation would love the presents. As if. They were just random items that held no meaning in them whatsoever.

Tsuna turned and looked at the corner of the room where he spotted a man leaning casually against the wall. He smiled and waved at him. The man smiled back and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door so no one would notice.

Tsuna grinned and got up from where he was sitting.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera." He called. The two turned from where they were conversing with other members of the mafia and quickly walked to his side.

"I'm going to be leaving now. I'll leave it to you two to close up the party… and make sure that Mukuro and Hibari-san don't start fighting… please. I don't want to have yet _another_ room to repair because of those two. Give my regards to everyone who came." Tsuna said. Gokudera bowed deeply at the waist while Yamamoto just nodded his head.

"Yes Boss." The two replied loyally. Tsuna smiled. Though they acted high-class around him during meetings and parties, when it was just them, they went back to using they're regular names. Yamamoto would be laughing as he called Tsuna's name to show him a random cat that had snuck into the Vongola manor, and Gokudera would be calling him 'Tenth' no matter where the boy went. It was nice to have his family by him.

"And one more thing…" Tsuna said. The other two listened intently.

"Please make sure you stop Ryohei on time before he decides to do laps around the mansion. I'm going to be in my room and I want peace and quiet." Tsuna said. The other two grinned at him and they nodded. Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks you two. And for the presents." Tsuna said as he walked away. From behind him, he heard the two shout 'Happy Birthday'. He waved his hand and grinned. Yes, he definitely loved his family.

Even though his Guardians used their insane amount of money to buy Tsuna the best presents out there, it was still worth way more than the useless presents that sat on the gift table. His Guardians actually bought them with the love and care they felt for their boss. So even if it was an extremely expensive, limited edition, Japanese tea cup, which Hibari had gotten while he was traveling back to Japan and that he had 'coincidentally' bought, it was still worth way more that the God-know-how-many-billions worth car that was sitting in front of the manor that came from one of the other families.

The funny thing is, is that Tsuna actually liked, no, _loved_ the cup. He was blushing and smiling cutely when he gently took the cup from Hibari's hands. It reminded him much of his home, plus, he loved Japanese tea.

"Thank you, Hibari-san! I'll treasure it!" Tsuna had said happily. Hibari just faintly smiled and nodded before walking out of the room. No matter what occasion, he still hated crowds.

Tsuna was broken from his thoughts when he reached the door to his room. He opened it and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He was immediately pushed against the wall with Reborn on his lips, kissing him hungrily. Tsuna giggled and kissed the man back.

"I thought you would be able to wait patiently for me." Tsuna said in between the kisses.

"I know it doesn't take this long to get here, so I got annoyed." Reborn answered, his hand trailing up Tsuna's shirt. The two kissed for a long time, their tongues licking and tasting each other as much as they could.

When Reborn finally pulled away, leaving a panting and heavily blushing Tsuna, he grinned.

"Happy birthday, my love." He said against the other's neck. Tsuna sighed in bliss as the hot air from Reborn's neck brushed against his skin. Tsuna smiled.

"Reborn, you still haven't given me your present." He said.

"Do get my present, you have to lose something." Reborn said as a smirk began crossing his face. Catching on pretty quickly, Tsuna grinned.

"I think I'm willing to give it up to receive such a wonderful present." He whispered.

"Then I won't hold back." Reborn said. He lifted Tsuna up bridal-style and began carrying him to the bed. Tsuna blushed.

"P-please go easy on me!" He stuttered.

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 25 as of 21 hours ago, was laying down in bed next to Reborn, snuggling against the man in pure happiness, and was no longer a virgin.

"That was probably the best present I have ever received!" Tsuna said as he buried his face into Reborn's chest, a light blush still on his face from their previous actions. Reborn just sighed.

Tsuna looked up at Reborn. He propped himself on his elbows and rested his head on his hands.

"I never thought I'd make it to be your first lover though. I had always thought that Reborn's lovers were always beautiful women like Bianchi." Tsuna said grinning. Reborn smirked and kissed Tsuna's forehead.

"Well, now you know." He said. Tsuna pouted.

"But I'd rather you not go around screwing your other lovers too…" He mumbled, looking away from Reborn.

"I know, I know. I was prepared to do that anyway when I made you my lover." Reborn said sadly. Ignoring the other's fake sadness completely, Tsuna blushed and smiled cutely.

"That's good." He said and then laid back down, Reborn wrapping his arms around the smaller figure. There was a moment of peaceful silence before Tsuna broke it.

"Reborn, how long have you loved me?" He asked. Reborn shrugged.

"Maybe around 10 years ago." He answered. Tsuna grimaced.

"So around the time you became my tutor…"

"Baka, I'm still your tutor. And you _definitely_ need more training in the area of sexual activity. Not only are you no good around girls, but you made me do all the work." Reborn stated. Tsuna's face turned cherry red and he brought the blankets over his head.

"I-it's not my fault I didn't know what to do! That was my first time!" Tsuna shouted. Reborn laughed and yanked the covers away from his lover's face.

"I know. And for a virgin like you, that was pretty damn good. I'll be sure to teach you much more later on." He said and he brought Tsuna closer to his body, pressing the younger one's back against his chest. Tsuna giggled and smiled at the warm feeling.

"Then, Reborn…" Tsuna started. "If I ever died, would you still love me?"

Reborn frowned.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would still love you… You're not planning on dying, are you?" Reborn asked seriously. Tsuna shook his head.

"Of course not. But I just wanted to let you know, even if I die, keep living… okay?" He said. Reborn sighed, yet again.

"Alright." He agreed. Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes, ready to get his sleep when Ryohei's screaming was heard going past the room. Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto and Gokudera had failed to stop Ryohei. But he shrugged it off. He was in the arms of his most precious loved one, so nothing mattered in the world anymore… Just for the moment…

Of course Tsuna didn't plan on dying. He was going to fight all the way. But when he died, he didn't want people needlessly dying after him.

Today was one of the few days that the Vongola Family could actually rest. Lately, things have been getting bad to worse. The Tri-Ni set was painful to Reborn and Tsuna knew that, even if the hitman did well at hiding it.

Knowing that the future was going to repeat itself, Tsuna had prepared himself for the pain. The only way to stop this was to bring his past to the future and stop Byakuran. He prayed that his plan with Irie and Hibari worked. If not, his past self would have to experience the pain of losing his most precious ones.

_Don't lose him like I did… change your future and shape it to fit you. Do what I couldn't do and love Reborn to the fullest._

And as Tsuna was laid in his funeral, he desperately prayed from above that his wishes would reach his younger self and that the boy could spend his future with Reborn for the rest of his young life.

"Reborn… Even if I'm dead, I will always love you." Tsuna whispered to the man that stood in the back of the room with a scowl on his face.

Reborn had a look of surprise on his face and he looked around, trying to find where he had heard the faint voice.

"…Tsunayoshi…" He whispered.

_I will always love you too, il mio amore…_

_-_

**A/N:** A oneshot written for XxMadamCookieMonsterxX birthday. Happy birthday MadamCookie! Though you asked for fluff, I kind of messed it up and made it sad at the same time TT_TT I'm sorry! But I tried xD This was originally supposed to be after the future arc, but then I swapped it around to make it happen before then. That's why it ended up being so sad. But I couldn't help it… Gomen!

Haha, anyway, il mio amore is Italian for, 'my love'… well, that's what I was able to get from the translators and stuff. I don't think it's accurate :P

Well, hope you liked this R27 oneshot! Ciao~


End file.
